Lejano
by Mika Azu
Summary: Soul y Maka huyeron de Death City, por el peligro que los amenazaba, pero no pueden permanecer ocultos por siempre ¿que decisión tomaran?
1. Chapter 1

**########################################################################################################**

_**PROLOGO**_

_**LEJANO**_

Todo había cambiado, ya nada seria lo mismo. La sangre en mis venas se volvió espesa y todo el tiempo la sentía fría. Y aun me preocupaba, ¿Cómo es que sentía preocupación?, si ella ya no se encontraba conmigo, que mas podría interesarme si sus ojos ya no podían contemplarlo junto a los míos.

No podía pedir ya nada, sabía que esas dos cosas iban ligadas, sin una no existía la otra. El piano estaba polvoriento, ya no me causaba interés.

Y me sentía insatisfecho, siempre me había sentido así, incluso estando contigo, porque quería más y más de ti. Eso de la utopía, por supuesto que era un completo fraude, jamás podría creer en algo así de fantasioso. Si en eso se convirtió mi vida en una total fantasía, pero eso es lo que yo quiero creer; a cada momento me pregunto que es lo que tu querías y deseabas.

Al final resulte ser un fracaso total y en todos los sentidos, al final tu desapareciste.

Pero aun tenía un camino que seguir, el que me conduciría al perfecto caos.


	2. Chapter 2

_**#####################################################################################################**_

_**Distancia**_

La sala de la pequeña casa no estaba muy iluminada, pero era el cuarto mas confortable para ella. La única luz que la alumbraba era la de la chimenea, que crepitaba lentamente y daba un tono rojizo y cálido al ambiente, una calidez que tuvo que abandonar, el olor a madera de los muebles era una característica de su nuevo hogar.

-Hey Maka-dijo una voz

-¿Qué pasa?-respondió la chica

La muchacha se encontraba sentada en una mecedora frente a la chimenea, sin mecerse. Su cabello rubio estaba esparcido por su espalda y sus hombros, en sus ojos verdes se reflejaba el cansancio, pero aun tenían ese brillo tan especial. Vestía con una pijama de rayas, color verde y amarillo, una manta cubría sus piernas, pues era una noche fría. Su aspecto era frágil, recordaba a una pluma al viento que ha recorrido un largo trayecto. No parecía tener mas de veinte años.

Volteo la cabeza, la sonrisa que le dirigió al joven que se acercaba, reflejaba ternura y placer. El muchacho se recargo detrás de la mecedora y asomo la cabeza por encima del respaldo para besar la coronilla de Maka. Observo las manos de la muchacha, que tenían unas cuantas cicatrices y pregunto:

-¿Qué lees?

-Una supuesta carta-fue su contestación

-¿Le dijiste a alguien que nos encontrábamos aquí?-pregunto el joven escéptico

-Para nada-respondió ella, sin alterarse

-¿Y? ¿De quien es?-volvió a preguntar

-No se, no tiene firma-dijo, mostrándole el sobre, en donde solo ponía el destinatario.

-Déjame leerla.

-No.

-¿Por qué?-exclamo el joven

La chica no le respondió, su compañero se coloco frente a la mecedora y se arrodillo, colocando sus brazos en el regazo de Maka

-Ahora soy yo el que pregunta que pasa-la chantajeo él, mirandola

-No es nada, es simple cansancio-le respondió Maka, tiernamente y recargándose en el respaldo de su silla

-Permíteme esa carta-pidió, suavemente el joven

Maka suspiro y saco una hoja de papel del libro que tenia sobre las piernas. El joven tomo la hoja, se puso de pie para que la luz de la chimenea alumbrara mejor la carta, volteo el papel por ambos lados, pero no había nada escrito en el.

-¿Qué significa esto Maka?-cuestiono el, pues no comprendía nada.

-Estoy igual de sorprendida que tu-se disculpaba la joven, que veía el suelo con gesto avergonzado

El muchacho la contemplaba, sin saber que conclusión sacar del curioso comportamiento de Maka y de esa situación tan extraña que amenazaba la poca tranquilidad que habían conseguido. Se acercó y tomo el cabello de la rubia para besarlo, no quería discutir con ella, no en las condiciones en las que se encontraban. Maka le correspondió tomando su cabeza entre sus manos y apoyándola en su pecho.

-Hueles muy bien-comento él, con voz seductora e inhalando aun más profundamente, sobre el pecho de su compañera

-Gracias-agradeció, es lo único que podía decir ya que estar tan cerca de él le causaba mareos

Se separaron muy despacio, como si solo se tuvieran el uno al otro. El joven se levanto sin soltar las manos de Maka, ambos se contemplaban a la luz del fuego, que proyectaba una sola sombra a pesar de que había dos personas en la sala.

-No te preocupes, ya pasara-lo consoló Maka.

Él la levanto de la mecedora tomándola en brazos y se dispuso a sacarla de la sala.

-Espera-exclamo Maka-quiero quedarme un poco más aquí, se esta muy bien.

-Hoy hace frío, mejor que te acuestes temprano-la contradijo.

En el lado izquierdo de la entrada de la sala, opuesta a un pasillo, se encontraban unas escaleras en forma de caracol, que el chico subió con la joven en brazos, que le pregunto:

-¿Acaso no peso?

-Para nada-"Para nada" volvió a pensar el muchacho, con pesadumbre, ya que Maka en esos momentos se sentía tan ligera, como si de una niña pequeña se tratara.

Al final de las escaleras de caracol, se encontraba un cuarto de cuatro por cuatro metros, perfectamente iluminado, que hacia parecer al resto de la casa muy antigua. En el cuarto no había ventanas, las paredes azul pálido combinaban con la alfombra gris. Detrás de la abertura de las escaleras, había un closet muy grande de madera y frente a esta misma abertura, pero recargada en la pared había una cama, donde el joven recostó a Maka y la cubrió con un montón de cobijas.

-Todo seria mejor si volviéramos a Death city-comento la chica, mientras miraba al joven

-¿Eso crees?

-Si, todo seria mejor, pero no por eso menos complicado-determino ella

-Descansa-susurro él, besándola en la mejilla, para después, salir de la habitación por las escaleras.

Tras acurrucarse entre las cobijas y las mullidas almohadas, estaba lo suficientemente cansada para quedarse dormida, cuando de repente escucho el piano.

Él estaba tocando en el cuarto contiguo al pasillo que conectaba la sala con la escalera. Y aunque Maka no entendiera mucho de música, si podía percibir los sentimientos que él profesaba y guardaba solo para ella. Pronto se durmió acunada por la melodía.

**"Que raro"** pensaba Maka. Se suponía que aun no podía ponerse en pie, mucho menos caminar. No se daba cuenta que todo era un sueño. En su sueño Maka iba caminando por Death City y de repente comenzó a nevar , pero no era nieve, mas bien se trataba de una especie de brillantina plateada. Extendió la mano para coger un poco y noto que estaba fría, como si fuera nieve de verdad. Repentinamente el ambiente se volvió de un frío glacial. Maka se preguntaba, donde se encontraría su compañero, así que se puso en marcha para buscarlo. Se percato de que toda la ciudad estaba sola, camino más aprisa, necesitaba encontrar a su arma. El viento comenzó a soplar con más fuerza, provocando que la extraña brillantina revoloteara alrededor suyo, haciéndola temblar.

Se despertó muy agitada, gritando y con miedo, pero rápidamente guardo silencio, al darse cuenta que se encontraba en su habitación. Escucho pasos que subían por las escaleras, el joven se había precipitado al piso superior, para saber que le ocurría a su prometida. No había pasado ni media hora desde que la dejo recostada en la cama cuando la oyó gritar. Al entrar al cuarto la vio sentada y temblando, se abrazaba como si fuera la única manera de entrar en calor. Se apresuró para tomarla en brazos.

-Por favor-pedía Maka, con lágrimas en los ojos al joven que la sostenía

-No-contesto él de la manera mas gentil que pudo

-Lo se-recapacito Maka-pero…

-Recuerda que no puedes decir mi nombre-explico, por centésima ocasión el joven albino de ojos escarlata.

Era cierto, ya no podía llamarlo por su nombre, la única manera de pedir ayuda para que él estuviera a su lado era gritando.

_**#########################################################################################################**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, subí este capitulo lo mas rápido que pude porque los exámenes me apresuran, aun así es con todo mi cariño XD**

**##############################################################################################################**

_**NO ES LO QUE APARENTA**_

La casa se encontraba en un poblado poco conocido cerca del bosque, nadie pasaba nunca por esos rumbos, solo los lugareños apreciaban el pueblo, cada casa estaba separa de otra por diez metros, así que no había muchas, cerca un riachuelo corría con agua cristalina en el y los arboles eran abundantes y tenían copas espesas. Prácticamente era el lugar perfecto si querías pasar desapercibido.

La mañana tenía un aspecto excelente para estar al aire libre, al menos así lo pensó el joven que dejo a Maka sentada fuera de la casa en el pasto sobre una manta y debajo de un árbol. Si bien el sol quemaba un poco, en la sombra se sentía el fresco y la muchacha disfrutaba de la brisa que soplaba por su cara. La luz se colaba por entre las ramas de los arboles.

El joven salió para darle algo de beber a la muchacha le encantaba cuidar de ella, pero lamentaba que no pudiera caminar para pasear los dos juntos. Le entrego un vaso con jugo de manzana que ella bebió gustosa y siguió observando los insectos que se paseaban por el césped

-Siéntate conmigo-pidió ella antes de que el chico se metiera a la casa

El obedeció gustoso y se sentó a su lado, pero no se dio cuenta de la mirada triste en el rostro de Maka hasta que ella dijo:

-En verdad me gustaría volver a casa ¿tu no?

-Sabes que no podemos-dijo el tranquilo

La muchacha frunció el ceño y torció los labios. Levaba unos días pensando como convencería a su compañero de que regresaran a Death city, ya que se mostraba renuente como si nunca hubiera estado ligado a ese lugar. Sin mencionar que lo notaba distante, un poco mas apartado de ella, aunque lo prodigara tantas atenciones. No es que fuera mal agradecida después de todo su arma la había cuidado y lo seguiría haciendo hasta que ella pudiera caminar, pero le molestaba ser una carga y extrañaba su hogar

-Ya no quiero estar aquí, no podemos quedarnos siempre en este pueblo. Tenemos un lugar al que debemos regresar, compañeros a los cuales ayudar, seguro que están preocupados y no me digas que es por mi bien-solto Maka empezando a perder la paciencia

-¿¡Entonces quieres regresar y que te maten!?-grito este perdiendo la paciencia por completo-Death city quedo en ruinas, lo sabes, ¿y si no hubiera nadie?

-Tiene que haber alguien-insistió Maka-y si no regresamos no lo vamos a averiguar.

-No hay nada seguro-confirmo el

-Si pudiera usar mi percepción de almas, todo seria sencillo-menciono ella mirando hacia un lado muy enojada con ella misma.

-Pero no la puedes usar-la regaño el-no podemos volver, al menos no hasta que te cures

Al terminar de decir esto se levanto de la manta y se encamino a la casa lo mas rápido que pudo. Maka no podía seguirlo solo lo miro muy extrañada. Él no era de esa forma, algo paso ese día que Death city fue atacada.

Mientras tanto en Death city a pesar de haber pasado ya un mes desde el ataque, aun no se reponía. La mitad de Shibusen había quedado destrozado y las casas a su alrededor no estaban en mejores condiciones. Algunos alumnos se encontraban heridos. Varios alumnos que eran armas estaban desaparecidos. Y había un chico que luchaba con sus compañeros para poder salir de la cama

-Suéltenme, tengo que ir y buscar a Maka-gritaba Soul Evans

-Soul cálmate -decía Tsubaki

-Aun no estas curado-dijo Kid que lo sostenía por los hombros

-Ustedes no comprenden, ese sujeto, cosa o lo que fuere se llevo a Maka-dijo Soul

_FLASHBACK_

_-Soul, ¿estas bien?-preguntaba Maka con su guadaña sujeta en ambas manos_

_Ambos habían salido despedidos por una de las explosiones de las casas, mientras perseguían a una especie de mounstro con forma de escarabajo que cargaba en su espalda un saco de color marrón_

_Toda la ciudad se iluminaba por el fuego y los escombros caían por todas partes. El ataque había sido tan cauteloso que tomo a todos por sorpresa y la gente corría para buscar refugio. A diferencia de otras veces la brujas no había sido las causantes era un nuevo enemigo._

_-¿Qué demonios ocurre?-gritaba Soul para que su compañera lo escuchara_

_-No lo se, pero no me agrada nada esto, ya le perdí el rastro, y no pude sentir el alma de esa criatura. Es como si no tuviera una-explicaba la joven_

_Al terminar de decir esto le arrebataron su guadaña de las manos. Su compañero salió volando hasta el otro extremo de la calle donde se encontraban ubicados._

_-¡Maka!-exclamo Soul volviéndose a transformar en humano no podía creer lo que veía_

_Maka no le podía responder, un ser muy semejante a una sombra de 1.85 de altura, pero de aspecto viscoso y con ojos color al azufre, le tapaba la boca con lo que podría decirse era una de sus manos y la otra la paso por sus ojos provocando que ella se desmayara. Soul se acercó corriendo para ayudar a Maka. No pudo llegar adonde estaba su compañera porque algo o alguien lo jalo del pie, era otro ser similar al que sujetaba a su meister, aunque mas alto. Lo alzo por los hombros y con haz de luz abrió lentamente la herida que algún día le hizo crona. El dolor que le provocaba era insoportable pues no era solo la herida que se habría lo que sentía, también era revivir el momento en el que pensó que perdería a Maka en aquella iglesia y realmente estaba ocurriendo en ese instante. El ser que sostenía a su compañera, se la llevaba y él no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Poco a poco perdió la consciencia por el dolor._

_FIN DELFLASBACK_

Todos sus amigos se encontraban en la enfermería, escuchándolo muy tristes, como no estarlo si su amiga no estaba con ellos. Excepto Black star que se encontraba buscando por encargo de Shinigami-sama rastros de Maka y Ángela. A las dos las raptaron durante el ataque. Y también otros grupos buscaban a alumnos que desaparecieron.

-Entiendan tengo que salir y buscar a Maka-exclamaba Soul

-Lo sabemos, pero por el momento es algo imposible-explicaba kid

-Se puede abrir otra vez la herida en tu pecho-decía Liz preocupada y Tsubaki asentía para apoyarla

Soul los miraba como si estuvieran locos. Debía salir de ahí, salir y encontrar a Maka. Hace apenas dos noches la soñó, encadenada con gruesas cadenas doradas y escarlata, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, pero sus ojos a pesar de estar cerrados derramaban lágrimas, y él no podía moverse a causa de que sus pies se encontraban pegados al piso. La sentía lejana distante como si todo fuera a terminar si no se apresuraba y la rescataba.

**###############################################################################################################**

**Bien, tercer capitulo terminado. Espero les guste c:**


	4. Chapter 4

**_ESPÍA_**

**_#####################################################################################################_**

-neh, ¿estas molesto?-preguntaba Maka

Tenía ambas manos alrededor del cuello del chico que la cargaba en brazos para meterla a la casa. Refrescaba conforme atardecía y el viento poco a poco calaba los huesos, en el pequeño pueblo, pronto se haría de noche

"No" fue la breve respuesta del muchacho. Entraron en la casa y la sentó en la mecedora de la sala

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto él con voz jovial-¿quieres comer?

-Me gustaría ya ponerme en pie-dijo Maka-en verdad ya no soporto esto. Me siento como un parasito

-Si es lo que veo-contesto el joven rodando los ojos-tal vez en una semana podamos partir

-Me agradaría volver hoy-dijo Maka pensando que podría convencer al muchacho

El chico suspiro y no contesto, sino que solo salió de la sala, para dirigirse a la cocina que se encontraba a un lado del cuarto de música. Regreso con una bandeja que contenía sopa de papa, fruta picada, y jugo de manzana para que Maka comiera. Esta a pesar de que tenía mucha hambre comió despacio. Observaba a su prometido y pensaba: **"Anda muy raro, como si no fuera él, tal vez se deba al pacto que me conto que hizo. No debió hacerlo"**

-Hey Maka ¿me oyes?-se encontraba recargado en el regazo de la rubia

-Claro-mintió ella

-Entonces ¿puedo besarte?

-¿Desde cuando pides permiso?-pregunto ella muy sorprendida, poniendo la cuchara de la sopa en su boca y ladeando la cabeza

-Desde hoy-fue la contestación del joven. Se notaba un poco incomodo

-Andas raro-afirmo Maka

-Para nada-dijo él poniéndose de pie y saliendo del cuarto para irse al pequeño salón del piano

Maka no dijo nada para detenerlo, se sentía aliviada de que el muchacho saliera.

El cuarto del piano no era más grande que el cuarto donde ambos dormían y no había nada más que el piano ahí. El piano era de un color blanco. El muchacho se sentó en el banquillo y comenzó a tocar.

El joven se sentía terrible por tener que mentirle a Maka ¿pero que otra opción le quedaba para estar a su lado? A pesar de que su aspecto era un simple reflejo de aquel joven que odiaba tanto, por tomar el corazón de la chica, sus sentimientos por ella no lo eran. La quería y la necesitaba. La había estado observando desde hace mucho, desde que ella tenia unos 14 años y llego a Death city. La primera vez que la vio fue en una de las calles de Shibusen, él se ocultaba en la ciudad de la muerte para no ser descubierto por su cazador, en aquel entonces poco sonreía y ya no le quedaba nada. Fue cuando la vio, a una muchachita de rubios cabellos y ojos de esmeralda que sonreía y estiraba los brazos por el cansancio. Solo el verla le produjo una sensación de calidez que ya no había sentido hace años y enseguida capto su atención, quería hablarle y que ella lo notara, por poco sale de su escondite en el callejón oscuro, cuando escucho de los labios de la chica:

-Algún día serás la guadaña mas poderosa, ya lo veras Soul

-Eso seria muy cool-dijo una voz masculina

Lamentablemente la acompañaba un chico albino y de ojos color sangre. Que pareja tan dispar pensó el al ver como se alejaban. La chica parecía delicada y el otro joven muy cínico como para que se llevaran bien.

Pero desde ese momento comenzó a seguir a la chica a donde fuera, pues no dejaba de pensar en ella. No importaba si otros pensaban que era enfermo verla mientras se dirigía a la escuela, cocinaba, o incluso dormía. Y pronto descubrió, a su parecer, lo dispares que eran Maka Albarn y el otro.

Porque al espiarla, aprendió no solo su nombre, también sus gustos, para la comida, como le gustaba vestir, lo que odiaba y sus autores favoritos. También descubrió que no era para nada delicada, todo lo contrario y aunque al principio lo tomo por sorpresa este descubrimiento, se fue enamorando de esa muchachita.

De igual manera se mantenía pendiente del otro para que no se propasara con ella, pero se dio cuenta que no le mostraba interés a Maka, que la veía como una compañera mas y eso lo tranquilizo pues desde un principio no le agrado aquel albino. Era diferente de él.

Los dos eran muy diferentes en muchos aspectos. Hasta su forma de tocar era diferente, sus dedos no paseaban de la misma manera por las susceptibles teclas del piano, su postura y respiración cambiaban conforme interpretaba una melodía

No podía creer que Maka se hubiera enamorado de ese otro, a pesar de lo mucho que la molestaba. Esto lo descubrió una noche de verano, cuando la chica dormía profundamente y él se encontraba recargado en la ventana para oír su respiración y ver su fina silueta bajo las mantas. Y pudo escuchar como Maka pronunciaba el nombre de su compañero, acompañado de un suave "te amo"

"Imperdonable" fue el pensamiento del joven espía, que no podía creer lo que su amada decía, a pesar de lo mucho que su arma la molestaba en ocasiones. Él no la haría llorar como el otro hacia, no la preocuparía y no le gastaría bromas pesadas.

Y el odio que sentía por el compañero de Maka iba creciendo conforme pasaba el tiempo. La gota que derramo el vaso fue hace un año cuando los tres tenían 18 años:

El día era lluvioso y las nubes no parecían ceder en su intento de mojar a todo aquel que se atreviera a salir. El los venia siguiendo, como siempre después de una de sus misiones. Al joven no le gustaba que Maka estuviera siempre en peligro por Shibusen. Arriba, bien escondido en los tejados, observaba como Maka y su arma corrían hacia su apartamento y no podía escuchar lo que se decían a pesar de que casi gritaban. De repente el albino dejo de correr para tomar el brazo de Maka y voltearla, acercarla a él y finalmente besarla, después a pesar de la lluvia y el viento se incoó, recargándose en una sola rodilla y saco una cajita de terciopelo que le ofreció a la chica que se veía algo ida por la sorpresa del beso. La muchacha no reacciono de inmediato, pero sus ojos fueron adquiriendo brillo poco a poco. Tomo la caja que su arma le ofrecía y la abrió con manos temblorosas

Hubo un grito de felicidad que rompió con el sonido de la lluvia y Maka se abalanzo hacia su compañero que seguía en el piso y comenzaba a poner cara de preocupación por no obtener respuesta de Maka

Mientras que el joven en el tejado veía esto con sorpresa, tristeza y decepción, preguntándose el porqué de toda esa pantomima sin palabras que presenciaba, pues el creía que el albino nada sentía por Maka. Estaba molesto, enfadado, quería salir en ese mismo momento, para matar al verdadero amor de su amada, pero no podía arriesgarse a ser descubierto. Y por primera vez se lamento, se lamento de no ser Soul Evans.

La noche había pasado para dar lugar a la mañana y el verdadero Soul Evans se disponía a irse de la enfermería

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-dijo Kid

-A buscar a Maka- fue la contestación de Soul

-Aun no estas bien…

-¡Eso me importa un carajo y si intentas detenerme ya veras!-lo interrumpió Soul

-No lo hare, pero si te acompaño

-¿Y Liz y Patty?

-Claro que vienen también, aunque Tsubaki debe quedarse y esperar a Black star-dijo Kid

Lo único que Soul pudo hacer fue mostrar su sonrisa torcida y agradecer a su amigo por comprender su situación.

_**#####################################################################################################**_

**_PERDÓN_**_** SI ME TARDO EN SUBIR LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS, PUES ANDARÉ EN EXÁMENES ESTAS SEMANAS**_

_**EN VERDAD, HAGO LO POSIBLE POR SUBIR LOS CAPÍTULOS LO MAS PRONTO QUE PUEDO Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**_

_**:)**_


End file.
